


Unwelcome Visions

by Glueblade



Category: Black Dram (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glueblade/pseuds/Glueblade
Summary: Tim fails to masturbate.
Kudos: 1





	Unwelcome Visions

Tim was usually the kind of person to drown his sorrows in work. Unfortunately, that stopped being effective when your sorrow was that you were afraid of turning up on the other side of your work one day. It was as if his own face stared back at him every time he subdued a revenant.

It didn't help that he was physically unable to do too much overtime. That, and Luka was getting increasingly less willing to humour him, so he had to scramble to file things he didn't get to at the start of his next shift half the time.

So there he was, lying on his bed, curtains drawn as the sun was just coming up, wishing he could do more work. What else was he supposed to distract himself with? Well, there was one thing he hadn't done in a while. He unzipped his trousers and took his dick in his hand. That part of him hadn't demanded attention for some time. Not really a surprise considering the stress of the last few weeks. He settled back into his pillow and ran his thumb slowly along the shaft.

Maybe things weren't quite so bad. At least he'd already been working the night shift when it happened. In that sense, nothing much had changed. And it wasn't like he was in any sort of relationship that this was going to destroy, he mused as he continued the stroking motions. As long as Alain kept supplying him with blood and he stayed out of the light, becoming a mindless revenant wasn't that much of a worry. His hand froze. That train of thoughts had gone entirely in the wrong direction. He was _not_ going to masturbate while thinking of Alain.

He spent one minute trying to get himself to think of anything else. He failed. Alain had latched onto his mind like the bloodsucking parasite he was. He pulled his pants back up.

Stress relief had to come in some other form. With a resigned groan, he grabbed his laptop and selected some crappy TV series to watch. How many more things was Alain going to ruin for him?


End file.
